


dumb plot bunnies

by sleepyboys



Category: K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff I will probably (not) write. Who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unbowed, unbent, unbroken (got au)

**Author's Note:**

> GoT AU: these are more like plotbunnies than an actual fic, I guess? I’ve just been itching to write something about this, but don’t have the time to write a full-on fic just yet. Basically, House Jung wants the dragons to return and all that and they need alliances and what-not, so, Byunghee (an omega) has to marry, Jihoon (an alpha) has to marry, and eventually, their little sister Eunji, a beta, will have to marry, if they want an army to join their cause.
> 
> All of these are up to be renamed, if I ever do write them.

They’ve had this discussion for hundreds of times, by now.

“Only I can buy you the Alliance you want,” Byunghee says, his eyes sparking like wild fire, and his words laced with steel. He knows Jihoon can never say no to him. “Will you marry him, then?” Byunghee says, mockingly. “Or let Eunji marry him? She is but a _child_ , Jihoon”

Jihoon sighs, and he knows he’s lost the battle. “I would rather not marry any of you off. I don’t want you to marry _him,_ Byunghee, but—“

“ _Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken_ ,” Byunghee intervenes, reminding Jihoon of their House’s words. “You will marry into House Lee, and once Eunji is of age, she will marry, too. Perhaps to one of the houses of the West. Now, you _need_ me.”

It is a fact neither can run away from, and Jihoon cannot deny him that. Since they were children running around the Water Gardens, Byunghee has always known how to win arguments against his brother. “Be certain that if he dares horn you, or harm you, my Siege of Storm’s End will not be as gentle as House Choi’s.” he takes Byunghee’s hand into his own. “And be certain that I always wanted you to marry out of love, or not marry at all, if that is what you wanted. I am sorry. I am not near as good a ruler as our mother was, and I am sorry that despite being your older brother, I cannot spare you from this.” His words are sincere, Byunghee knows. Deep down, he also knows that he must do this, for the good of their House, and of their cause. Dorne cannot raise a rebellion alone.

Byunghee squeezes his brother’s hand. “I know my duty, Jihoon.” He _must_ know.


	2. if you like piña coladas (and getting caught in the rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of the Galaxy AU that no one ever asked for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is Peter, Joon is Gamora, Byunghee is Rocket, Mir is Groot, and Seungho is Drax. Byunghee is not a raccoon, but everyone else kind of looks like their intended characters. Joon is green, Mir is a talking tree, and Seungho has lines all over his face like Drax.

“I am Mir,” the plant says. After hearing it for what must be the hundredth time, Jihoon doesn’t find it so funny.

“Seriously, dude, do you ever say anything else?” Jihoon asks it, exasperated. “

Mir turns around just to reply with, “I am Mir.” and Jihoon groans.

“I can’t believe I have to save the galaxy with you lot,” Byunghee intervenes.

“The earthling is not so bad! The problem is the green bastard,” Seungho says, butting into their conversation, just like Byunghee.

Joon rolls his eyes. “Maybe you like the earthling because he has half a brain, just like you!”

“Repeat your words, filth!”

“You can bet I will!”

Luckily, Jihoon avoids the fight before they do any further damage to Milano. If they hurt his baby, they _will_ both regret it.

-

Joon stares at him, not amused, but confused and a big…disgusted? It is hard to read his expressions, given he doesn’t have many. “I will not dance with you. I’m a _warrior_ ,” he replies. “A trained _assassin_. I _don’t_ dance.”

“You’re a charming, one, aren’t you,” Jihoon mutters under his breath. “Well, on my planet, we have a legend about people like you. It's called Footloose. And in it, a great hero, named Kevin Bacon, teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that, dancing, well, is the greatest thing there is."

Joon still looks confused, but definitely more interested by Jihoon’s words than he had been before. There’s a long pause between them before Joon asks, “Who put the sticks up their butts?”

It takes all of Jihoon’s willpower to not reply ‘the same person who put one up yours’. Because, well, it’s not really Joon’s fault that he was raised by a blood-thirsty, full-on psychopath, omnipotent being.


End file.
